BoyBorg
by It's a chicken i tell ya
Summary: I saw Perry toss me a baseball bat out of the corner of my eye. I almost grinned as I held my hands out, spread my fingers out to catch it and then…missed.
1. Miss

**This is my first fic so be nice. First chapter's not that long but they do get longer and better. ENJOY!**

I never felt truly scared. Me and Ferb built dangerous stuff every day. Being scared wasn't an option. But as the alternate slowly approached me with the baseball shooter in hand; I was terrified.

"Thanks to you I'm going to get a new plataborg…and maybe even a new boy-borg as well. Ugh try saying that five times fast! eh well I guess it's not that hard." He came closer to me and I tried to back up farther. I saw Perry toss me a baseball bat out of the corner of my eye. I almost grinned as I held my hands out, spread my fingers out to catch it and then…missed. I tripped over a wire and felt something hard collide with my head. That wasn't a baseball, that was a rock. At least that's what it felt like

"PHINEAS!" I heard Ferb's voice call out. 2nd dimension Doof laughed and tried to shoot at Ferb. I don't remember what happened next because after that everything started to fade.

XXXX

I woke up in a room. I don't know what I was expecting but it certainly wasn't this. I was thinking about some evil scientist lab with dim lights and evil looking contraptions everywhere. This room was soft. Light blue paint, a nice shelf of book (from the looks of it doctor books), and a soft bed that I was sitting on. The sheets where a nice shade of orange. At first I forgot why I was here but then he came in.

"Ahh I see you're awake. Good good." Seeing his face brought me back to reality, why I was in this room. I felt scared and then angry. He tried to take over my home, he ruined lives in the other dimension, he tried to hurt my friends, my pet, Ferb-FERB

"Where's Ferb? What did you do with him? Did you hurt him?"

"No don't worry. The weird kid with the green hair is safe. Unluckily for me he also destroyed my portal. But I still kept my satellite safe and sound! And apparently those stupid resistance kids tried to over throw my rein while I was gone. Guess it's good that I kept a few Normbots over there to keep things undercontrol." It was reliving to know Ferb was ok but what about…

"S-so you mean, this, and it's all-?"

"Your entire world is now run by me!" I cocked my eyebrow.

"The entire world?"

"Well the Tri State Area but world just sounds better you know?" Well yeah it really did sound more impressive.

"What-what are you going to do with me?" I saw him grin and in made me feel uneasy.

"Don't worry you're going to be alright. I just wanted you up for the experiment." Chains wrapped around my wrist and ankles and the room changed into the evil scientist lab I expected in the beginning. He pulled out a weird looking device and then I realized the bed I was sitting on was no longer a bed, it was an autopsy table.

**Ok so review pleeaasee! I'll give you a cookie if you do!**


	2. Dull Blade

**Fast enough for ya'? Warning: The following scene is ummm well you'll see.**

He came over to me and grabbed my arm. Seconds seemed like eternity as he got the strange looking knife ready. The blade was dull, which wasn't good for me. I tried to prepare myself but when the cool metal finally touched and tried to slice my skin I yelled as loud as I could. Mom and Dad always told me cursing was wrong. It showed profanity and stupidity and I was neither but right now at this very moment I screamed every nasty, profane, disgusting thing I could think of and knew which wasn't much considering I'm only ten. You would too if a man was sawing your arm off.

"Gesh kid I didn't expect all this screaming already. I barely made a cut." Barely? _Barely_? He says he barely made a cut? I didn't dare to look at it but I could already feel my skin tearing apart. And he said this was barely anything; only the beginning. I tried struggling against the chains and failing to do anything other than make my arm hurt even more. Good thing was that with all my movement Dr.D couldn't hold me still long enough to make another cut. I tried screaming again. Louder this time.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! SOME ONE HELP ME! ANYONE PLEASE GET ME OUT!" That just made Dr.D call the Normbots to help restrain me. They gagged me.

"Come on kid. I thought you would be better that _this._ I was hoping you could stand at least some pain. That's why I waited till you were awake. I thought maybe while we were going through the less painful parts we could-you know- talk. Get to know each other better since I am going to be your supreme ruler and boss." TALK? He wanted to talk! While he's taking over my home, hunting down my friends and family, _sawing my arm off,_ he wants me to talk to him?

"MPHPMPHPHM!" Stupid gag.

"What was your name again? Francis? Frankie? Phineas? Hey, yeah that's it! Phineas. Well I guess it really doesn't matter now. Your new name will be Borg 1-0-4 72. Or maybe just B72. Ahh well pearls before swine. Let's continue." He started sawing again after his little ramble. It hurt worse now on the new wound and I tried to scream despite the gag for what I would think to be half an hour. Hot tears ran down my face as he started reaching bone. The doctor started to be more delegate now keeping all large veins intact. He had a steady hand but he did slip every now and then causing me to give a loud yelp of pain. I saw my blood trickle down and stain the table. Some of it even seeped into my clothes.

There was numbness in my arm (or where my arm should have been at least). The great loss of blood made my mind fuzzy and unclear and I was close to closing my eyes until a new pain swept over me coming from the top of my thigh. He was starting on my leg now. My shorts were rolled up so he didn't have to take them off me or get one of the Normbots to. The pain only lasted for a bit before the numbness came back again.

"Mmphm…" That's all I could muster. He looked back at me with a face that made it seem like he actually showed pity for me.

"Well I have to admit, ignoring the beginning, you are more cooperative then that platypus was. This next part is pretty painful," More painful then what I've already been through? "so since you've been so good I'll put you under for this part." All I saw was a long needle then felt it jab my neck. I got a sudden burst of energy like I could do anything and then blackness again.

**Argg curse you short chapter…well I hope you don't hate me for that little bit but do you really thing being turned into a cyborg is fun? Please review (and whoever can figure out why I chose 1-0-4 72 as Phineas's new name will win…something I guess)**


	3. Daddy's Girl

**Update once more.**

I inspected my body. Once, twice, turn away from the mirror and say that you just imagined it, check again. I tried this several times but each time I turned around hoping it was all a day dream I got the same results. Arms made with cold metal, legs with springs in them, red glassy eye, half my face flesh and the other half ripped apart and replaced with steel. My nose was flatter, still long, but not pointed. He left me my right hand, I don't know why though. The metallic arms were well crafted I'll tell you that. They almost looked like slightly muscled, normal arms on the top but if I flipped my arm over I could see the loose wires. I was surprised at how easily I could control my new metal parts. I've read doctor articles about how people take months to learn how to use their prosthetic limbs. With the massive head ache I woke up with I suspect that Dr. Doofenshmirtz connected the wires in the prosthetics to my brain somehow.

But the new limbs and face aren't what I hate the most. No. It's the long strip of metal infused with my skin around my stomach and lower back. It feels like someone stapled it into me. The skin around it is starting to bleed. I don't even know what the ring is for. I hear the doors open and _he _comes in. I try to be nice to everyone I see and give people the benefit of the doubt but I really, really hate this guy.

"Do you like my work? I used all of my latest technology on you kid. Impressive don't you think?" Actually the work is pretty impressive. He did a decent job keeping the skin around the metal clean and I don't think any of the cuts he made are infected but I'm not going to let him know that. Instead I try to punch him. Maybe if I can knock him out I can find a way to escape before he comes too. I leap at him with great force due to the robotic legs. I stop…the metal ring spits out a little, shiny ball…and I can't move…I can't think. My mind went all fuzzy.

"Huh?"

"I thought you might try to attack me. You see I didn't want to completely control you 'cause that would be no fun. They you'd just be like all my other robots, I need someone who'll be truthful to me not another mindless cyborg. But then, if you still have your free will you might want to escape so I put in that ring for a bit of protection. The ring is magnetic and whenever you try want attack me it's tiny cameras and sensors know it due to your bodies motions, body heat, and the pulses in your brain. So when that happens it lets out a little ball like the one right there. It sends out magnetic waves that counteract with the rest of your mechanical system, shutting down half of your brain. It also can emit a nasty electrical charge. Like so."

I can barely understand his words. He presses a little button on the top of the ball and a jolt is sent through my body. The sensation lasts only a second or so. After it the tiny ball connects itself with the metal on the small of my back. I can't see out of my red eye for a while but I can see a long trail of electricity coming from the ball on my back.

"It also makes a good weapon to. Like an electric tail!" An electric tail. Why hadn't me and Ferb thought of that yet? Speaking of Ferb.

"Ferb, you said he's alright but by whose standards?"

"The green haired kid got away with Perry the platypus. Along with the other me, some girl with a long neck, some weird nerdy kid, a fat boy with a buzz cut, and a really annoying girl with a stupid ugly pink bow in her hair." So Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, and Isabella are all oka-wait ugly and annoying? He called her _ugly? _I'm. Going. To. Kill. Him.

"You shut up about her! Shut up about all of them!"

"Oh looks like I struck a nerve there! You know I like you kid. You got moxie." He reached out and ruffled my hair to which I recoiled. I wanted to bite his finger off when I heard the doors swishing open again.

"DADDDDDYYYYYYY!" Standing in the door way was a teenage girl wearing the brightest shade of pink I ever saw.

"O-oh h-h-hello Vanessa. Have a nice day at school."

"Like, yeah totally. I had this like totally hard exam but I think I- oh hello there. Dad, who's this little cutie pie?" She reached over and gave my cheek a pinch and started hugging me.

"Well umm sweat heart he's umm-"

"Oh he's absolutely adorable! I could just eat him up, like totally! But wait a like totally total min-min here. Why is he metal? LA GASP! DADDDYYYYYYYY! You like totally experimented on him like didn't you?"

"Well you see I ummm-" The girl broke down and started to cry, majorly.

"WAHAHAHAH! DADDY YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULDN'T DO THIS ANNY MORE! It's bad enough all my friends are afraid of you but now you do this? Do you want me to be unpopular? WHY DO YOU HATE ME?" She choked out each sentence in-between sobs and the doctor was frantically trying to calm her down. The entire scene was kind of funny actually. The evilest guy in the two dimensions and here he was trying to calm down his preppy, valley girl daughter.

"Nonono Vanessa I don't hate you it's just that I'm an evil dictator and there's a lot of responsibly in that-"

"So you're saying your job is more important than me? Like, I see how it totally is dad! I'm going to my room. And I'm taking the cutie pie little kid with me! Come unwanted wench I shall nourish you." She picked me up and nearly broke my spine in a hug.

"Alright fine do whatever you want. But remember Borg 1-0-4 72 try to escape or harm my daughter in any way, well I don't think I need to spell it out for you." He patted the ring around my stomach. If I so much as sneezed the wrong way, my brains would be fried and I'd be taking the big sleep.

**So next chapter. Phin is awake and is surprised with his new body and OMYGOSH ALT. VANESSA! I was so bummed out when she wasn't in ATSD. So I wrote her in here. And no one has gotten his new name yet. I'll give you one more chapter to figure it out. (Phinny's mad when Dr.D insulted Isabella! X) Review please.**


	4. Rare

It was a nice room. Very pink with stuffed animals and little trinkets tossed on the floor. The girl jestered to the bed and I sat down beside her.

"Hi my name's Vanessa. Sorry about my dad. He can be, like, totally weird sometimes. I can barley keep any friends with him. So I like never got your name."

"Phineas. Your dad told me my new name was Borg 1-0-4 72."

"Just ignore that. I kind of like the name Phineas. So how did you end up here?"

"Well I don't really know. One minute I was fighting your dad trying to save Danville and the next I was strapped to an autopsy table."

"Oh you poor little thing. Hey do you want some soda or candy or something? I'll go get you some" She walked off through a door and then returned with a pile of junk food in her hands.

"Where did you-?"

"One good thing about having a like evil dictator for a dad is like you're totally super rich. I have a fully stocked mini fridge in my walk in closet. Totally cool right? Here have something, you look like it's been forever since you've eaten." I suddenly realized how hungry I was. I had no way of keeping track of how long i've been here. I was about to take the food but I hesitated. This girl was nice but she was still the daughter of an evil scientist.

"Umm no thanks I'm really not that hungry."

"You are a really bad liar you know that? Do worry I didn't like poison it or anything. Just because my dad's evil doesn't mean I am."

"Well ok." I took a bag of chips and stuffed some in my mouth.

"See I knew you were hungry." I really was. It felt like I hadn't eaten in a while which brings up the question, how long had I been here?

"Vanessa? How long have I been here? How long has it been?"

"Well my dad called me and told me he was going to a different dimension about oh I don't know, a week ago?" I cough up my food. A week? I've been here a whole week? I was thinking maybe one or two days but seven? That must have been a very powerful drug the Doctor gave me to put me to sleep for that long.

"Really? That long? Man I got to get out of here! II need to find some kind of exit. There has to be an exit."

"Hold on there little guy. I totally get why you want to get out of this place but there is no exit. Trust me. Perry the Plataborg tried to escape like a dozen times before my dad turned him completely evil. It's impossible." Impossible, that has to be my least favorite word. With me and Ferb there was no such thing as impossible. Ferb. Candace. Perry. I'd get out of this place. They'd get me out. I'm sure of it.

XXXX

It was a rare sight to see this. To see him like this. He was strong, the calm in the storm. It really hit me how hard this really was when I saw Ferb cry. We escaped off of pure luck. Perry led us to his secret lair, it was still strange how he was a secret agent. The power was knocked out and we were sitting his in the pale light of the emergency lights. It added an eerie, ominous feeling to all that's happened. One day that turned our entire world upside down. My pink dress was wrinkly and smeared, Candace was quiet meaning something was very wrong with her, Perry was in the corner trying to connect with someone, Dr. Doof was helping him, everyone was doing something to keep their minds off of what happened.

Phineas was captured, gone, taken away right under our noses. Rendered unconscious by a baseball. After that everything went downhill for us. The DIE building caught on fire after the alternate doctor activated his giant robot and ran away with Phineas. Perry got Ferb and the rest of us and eventually we got here. A few Normbots got in our way but over all we were ok. The hardest part for all of us was that Phineas was kidnapped.

Ferb was the only one to cry though, curled up in the farthest part of the room. It looked like he was just hanging his head and sleeping but I saw the slight sharper movements in his back like he was hiccupping. The rest of us were still in shock. All of us were sad about what happened but Ferb was his brother. He had a close relationship with his brother, closer than any of us even me and considering I had the biggest crush on him that was saying a lot.

Walking over to him, I sat down and hugged him. He needed it. He looked up at me for a moment with red eyes and then hugged me back. He cried into my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. I closed my eyes tight to keep myself from crying too. His voice was shaky and small when he spoke to me.

"I-Isabella. He-he's gone." It was hardly ever he spoke to directly me and he wasn't saying his usual quirky line or phrase, the British accent I was used to. It was scared, unsteady, unsure. It wasn't something I was used to.

"He's not gone for good Ferb. He'll be back. He's Phineas I'm sure he already has a plan on getting back to us."

"B-but what if he isn't. And Isa-oh Isabella it's all my fault. I was right there. I let something happen to him." Really? Really? He was doing this? Blaming himself for this? I never thought Ferb was the cliché type.

"Ferb, stop saying that. For one thing it's the kind of cliché saying you hear in tv shows and crappy fanfiction and another thing is you're better than that. It could be anybody's fault. It could be Perry's fault for not rescuing him, it could be my fault for _not_ being there, it could even be his fault for missing that stupid baseball bat." He stared at me for a moment because of me snapping at him. Eventually he sighed and hung his head back down.

"I know Isabella. I'm sorry. I guess I can kind of crack without Phineas here huh?" He gave another rare; a big smile. I smiled back. I thought the whole situation was kind of backwards. I was comforting him, making him laugh and feel better. Shouldn't be the other way around? Him comforting me after losing my crush. Him making me smile and telling me things would get better? Oh well.

"You know Ferb, I think this is the longest conversation we've ever had. It's kind of nice." He nodded his head at me.

"Ahh going back to a man of few words on me are you?" He gave me a smirk and I nudged him in the arm. His eyes were still stained with the remains of tears. We were going to be crying a lot soon. Getting over this was going to take some time. Hopefully we'd find Phineas before that time. Suddenly Dr. Doofenshmirtz stood up and made an announcement.

"Everyone, me and Perry the Platypus came up with a plan!"

**Ok this chapter is finished. I want to make an announcement, I'm going to set up a poll on my profile and you will vote on what this story will be: Phinbella or Ferbella! I like Phinbella but Ferbella is cute sometimes too so since I can't decide I'm going to let you. And another thing, why is Phineas called Borg 1-0-4 72? Well most of you got the fact that there are 104 days of summer but you got stumped on the 72. Well is you take Phineas and assign each letter a number and then add those numbers up you get 72! Did I stump you? Well that's all for now. Review please.**


	5. Warrior

**Whoop for next chapter. Voting is still up though for any of you who still want to vote.**

Dr. Doofenshmirtz called me back to the main room over the intercom. I really didn't want to leave. Vanessa was really nice if you ignore the over use of like and totally. I was just going to ignore him when the little metal ball on my back started warming up and my brain went fuzzy. I really didn't feel like going through that pain again so I got up. Vanessa showed me the way to the main corridor that led to the center of where ever we are. It didn't really look like an evil scientist lab. It had eerie lighting but that was really it for evil labs. I remember Dr. D saying that Ferb and Perry broke his portal back to the second dimension. So if we were still in our dimension, where in this dimension was I?

I got to where Vanessa showed me but there was no one there. It was pitch black and I could only see out of my new electronic eye. I was still getting use to the new parts. It was strange moving them. I couldn't really feel them or anything they touched but somewhere in my brain I registered that they where there. I wondered what kind of features the mechanical parts had. It would be kind of cool if I could shoot lasers or something. It wouldn't make up for the fact that I got kidnapped and was now trapped here, but it would be nice.

I saw thought I saw something move in the shadows. My other eye was slowly adjusting to the dark so I must have just imagined it. I saw another movement, this time I was sure it saw it. Just as I was about to run something leaped and I felt sharp teeth dig into my neck. I screamed as I tried to pry it off of me. I moved my hands and legs trying to get them to do something.

'Come on you stupid things, work. Do something, please.' I guess my thoughts made something click because the next moment I could see a red light glowing around my hand before some kind of beam was shot. My hand shot up to my neck. Part on it was bleeding and some of the metal was dented. Something else hit me in the back and I saw two more things coming out of the darkness. I couldn't tell what they were and before I got the chance to really see them I fired the beam from my hand again. The one on my back started scratching me. It was starting to bite me on my back when the metal ball started up again and electrocuted it. I couldn't get up my back hurt so much.

Now I noticed at least a dozen figures moving in to me. They must be some kind of robots. More beams where fired at them. Some of them dodged it and kept heading towards me. There had to be something else I could do, another weapon I could use or a more powerful beam. I closed my eyes tights as they lunged. I felt a tingling throughout my body. Even my artificial parts vibrated. From my ring came a powerful electric field that sent all of them flying backwards. As it did so I swear I heard a whimper. Then I heard…_clapping._

"Very good, very good. I wasn't sure about testing you out just yet but you did fairly well. It could have been better but over all that was very nice." Dr. Doofenshmirtz voice rang from the walls in the room.

"That was a test? I NEARLY GOT KILLED!"

"Yes yes I know but you didn't so that shows that you have great potential. You found your weapons easily enough and you even used the electric power from that ring around your stomach as an advantage. You'll make a great warrior. The people will tremble at your power. Anyone who disrespects me will be taken care of by you!" He was kidding right? Me, a warrior? And hurting people was out of the question for me. I hated even thinking about making anyone unhappy and he expected me to hurt them?

"No. I'd never hurt anyone especially to keep your name clean."

"Oh really? Let's just see about that." The lights in the room came on and I saw what I'd been fighting. Dogs, cats with mechanical legs, metal mouths, and some flesh. You could see where they had been shot because the skin was a sick charcoal color. Then I saw something that made me want to puke. A human, I couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl because of the burns, it was almost as if the burned skin was dripping of him or her.

"I…I…I didn't realize…it-I didn't mean-"

"Did you really think you and Plataborg were my only experiments. These are some of my others, you and Plataborg have just been the most intriguing." I couldn't take it anymore. The pain, the sight, the guilt and disgusting feeling I now had for myself. I killed living things. They might not have been entirely real, but they were living. And I killed them. Opening my mouth to reply to the doctor, a foul taste got to my mouth and fresh, smelly vomit spilled out of my mouth.

XXXXX

We had to be quiet as possible which was easy for me. Perry was leading us to a safe house outside of the Tri State Area. Doofenshmirtz collected some weapons we had left over (there were barley any left) went to the mess that was DEI and get his daughter. She hadn't been there during the fight and he was worried about her. He said he'd meet up with us at the safe house. Once we got to the safe house and recharged, we'd try to track the alt. Dr.D. and get Phineas back. We aren't sure how to do the last part but we hope there is some kind of tracker or clue in the rubble of the destroyed portal. Doofenshmirtz said he would look for it when he went to DEI.

I wanted Phineas back, I needed him back with me. He'd know what to do. He'd figure out the plan. He was always the creative one, the one that came up with the plans and resolutions. I was just the one who built stuff and even then he helped me with the details. I couldn't do this on my own. I needed Phineas. I broke down earlier today. Isabella had to talk so sense into me. I'm just worried about him. I've never been away from him for so long and I'm scared what happened to him. What did alt. Dr. Doof do to him? Was he ok, where was he? I hope we can find him. I don't know what I'll do if we don't.

**Ok I'm just going to respond to some reviews I've gotten.**

**WordNerb93: Yeah he's pretty much ruling. **

**Doofenshmirtzevilincemployee: The heartbreak would be oh so bitter sweet. **

**SeaChick: Thanks! I thought about how that line was over looked too and seeing how no one did a story on it I decided to.**

**Shadowayn: I can see Phin doing both. He'd probably go nuts at first and then except it. Although it would be a bit funny to see him jealous.**

**Stinkfly3: Weeellll :3 maybe just a little.**

**Thewolfstar: NOOOOO! Please don't kill me! I have so much to live for like…umm…well…umm ok well this is a pointless cause. Go ahead.**

**And so far the pole is**

**Phinbella: 50%**

**Ferbella: 25%**

**I want chicken: 25%**

**I'm in love with whoever picked I want chicken. I put that in there for some fun. Poll will still be up for awhile. Review.**


	6. Give it up

I brought my knees close to my chest and buried my face in my arms, quiet painful due to my nose. My mouth still tasted sour from the puke and my eyes were watery from the smell. The doctor shoved me in a room after his stupid training. I-I killed a person and animals back there. How…how am I supposed to live with that? Oh, God what will everyone say if they find me? I'm a murderer. Just look at me, a freak. That's what I am. My shirt is still stained with blood splotches, my breath is rotten, and I stink. I haven't had a bath in who knows how long.

This is all horrible. It's like one of those science fiction horror movies you watch on T.V after bed. It hurt too. I'd already cried too much, the tears are gone. I'd never get out of this place. I wasn't even sure my friends were looking for me. That's when I heard a knock on the door before it came crashing down. My heart pounded as I saw Ferb, Candace, and Isabella standing there. I couldn't believe it.

"GUYS!"

"PHINEAS! Thanks goodness we finally…found…you?" Isabella took a step back along with Ferb and Candace.

"W-what are you?"

"Come on Ferb, it's me Phineas. You're brother." Ferb just shook his head as Candace stood in front of him protectively.

"Get away from him. Don't come any closer."

"Candace wha-? Ferb come on. Isabella?" I turned to her and she started to run. I ran after her calling her name. Soon I lost track of where I was going.

"No! No, please leave me alone!"

"Isabella, wait please stop." I grabbed her wrist and immediately she yelled out in pain. I watched as her arm began to bend around and I could hear the bones crack.

"WHY? WHY ARE YOU HURTING ME! STOP STOP PLEASE! STOP HURTING MEEEEEEKKKKKK!" She was screaming in between tears. I wanted to help her but I couldn't get close. Every time I took a step I seemed to get farther away. The more I tried to help the more she hurt. I could smell her soft, beautiful skin rot and crumble before my very eyes. Blood poured out of her mouth and eyes as she withered away.

"ISABELLA!" She looked me in the eyes with tears down her face. She whispered so soft I almost couldn't hear it.

"Please don't hurt me…please" It was like watching a puppy getting run over on the rode as she looked up at me with big eyes. Her black hair washed away to grey as she melted into a mass. That's when I woke up. That's always where I wake up. With her looking at me, begging me not to hurt her anymore. I've been having the same dream for years but it's always painful.

I got up from the small grey bed that the doctor had given me and got dressed. There was a vanity mirror placed right in the corner that I swear Dr. Doof put there just to mock me. Looking in it you wouldn't see a ten year old boy anymore. I was eighteen now and had grown up quite a bit. I was talk, paler, and had lean muscles around my frame. Mostly on my stomach near that silver ring. All my parts were new. The doctor made new parts for me every year so that they wouldn't stunt my growth. Actually because of them I see to be above average height. I can't say the same for weight though. I'm under by about thirty pounds.

_'Borg 1-0-4 72 you're needed in the central room. Borg 1-0-4 72 you're needed in the central room.'_

Another day here, helping him. I've given up on my friends and family trying to find me. Not because I think they didn't care, but because I know they can't.

XXXXX

Ferb pounded his fist on a rock. He was having a fit over this last mission. This time we thought we had him, we really did. But just like the last times we've tried it ended up as failed. Ferb was taking this time extra hard.

"Damn it. Damn it, damn it, damn it. Why does this keep on happening. Every. Time. We. Get. A. Lead. Every time we think we found it, nothing. Nothings here or any other place we've checked. Where the Hell is he Isabella."

"I don't know Ferb. Just take a minuet to calm down. We'll go back to the hotel and talk about this."

"No Isabella. I'm tired of always having to go back, leave. I just can't do it any more Bella. I feel like I've failed him, I let him down. I don't want to go back to that damned hotel again without him. I just can't." I put my arm around him, rubbing circles on his back. It's always hard on Ferb. Over the years he's had to change a lot. He could no longer be the silent one. He had to speak more. He couldn't rely on Phineas to say what was on his mind.

Our home has changed too. Somewhere along the way the other Dr. Doofenshmirtz got another dimension-inator and got a fresh set of robots here. We've tried to contact the other us's but they have their own problems. Ferb managed to build a fairly junky dimension-inator without Phineas' help. It only stays open for an hour at a time but it's better than nothing. It doesn't allow us much time to look for Phineas in the other dimension. Most of the leads we've gotten have been traced in this dimension lucky enough.

"Come on Ferb, let's get you back." I've had to watch over Ferb also. Make sure he doesn't do anything drastic. I don't want to lose the other most important person in my life. I've become stronger, not just for me but for all of us. Still, there hasn't been a night yet when I don't cry myself to sleep. Ferb and I start heading for what is now known as home. All of the resistance lives in the old old abandoned Old Abandoned Hotel.

It's fairly nice for such an old hotel. We each have a bed and we all help gather food. It's somewhat nice and livable. We search for Phineas every day. Some members are starting to complain that it's taking too long and that we should just give up. That it was wasting all of our resources. Ferb argues that it's worth it, once we have Phineas he'll know what to do to fix this mess. No one is convinced. They believe thinking that Phineas can just wave a wrench and this whole thing goes away is stupid. The only reason they still do it is because Candace tells them too though I've heard some talk about over through. I don't know what side I'm on. As much as I want-no-_need _to have Phineas again I'm starting to doubt. If we don't find him soon…we're going to have to give up.

XXXX

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Ahh yes Borg 1-0-4 72. There is something wrong with the dimension-inator you built me. It's going all fritzzy. Fix it for me."

"Yes sir." I hate calling this guy anything more than a greasy, slimy, no good, b-

"Hey, buck up kid. Look on the bright side. Today marks the eighth anniversary of when you started working for me." I snort at him. I don't want to be reminded. I start working on the machine as I feel the entire place move. The Doofenbot was relocating again.

***Pant, pant* Ok here you go. Phinbella won the contest just to let you know but I think I'll write a Ferbella one-shot separately from this. Hope you like it 'cause this is where it starts to get interesting. My, my much has changed hasn't it? Ferb talking more, Isabella losing faith, Phineas becoming…well not Phineas. Sorry it to so long to update I was actually writing two later chapters of the story before this since I couldn't get them out of my head. Well now you know the code. Review and I'll give you rainbows and happiness. (P.S This isn't really going to get M rated but some things to happen in the future are very suggestive and use some violent language so please read responsibly.) **


	7. Power

**YES! An update! Hope you guys like this chapter.**

'What the Hell did that guy do to this thing?' That was my only thought as I tried to fix this thing. It shorted out every now and then but this was a full out break down. Almost something beyond repair. If Dr. D would get me some new supplies every now and then I might be able to fix it but apparently a screw driver and a wrench is equivalent to a miracle in his eyes.

"What's taking you so long! Hurry up, chop chop! I don't have all day you know!" Well then why don't you get your butt over here and fix this pill of overused fricken junk! I'd like to see him do the things I do. He probably doesn't even know how to hole a hammer let alone use one. At least after I finish this I can sneak off to see Nessa. She's the only good thing about this place. She was suppose to be moving out years ago but if there was one thing Dr. D did care about it was his daughter. He found every place she wanted to move to unsuitable. Besides, everyone is so scared of her father I don't think they would be so keen on her moving into the house next door.

She's the only reason I'm still alive. Vanessa smuggles me extra food when she knows her father isn't feeding me enough. She reminds me of Isabella sometimes with the way she acts. She even looks a bit like Isabella with her pink, peppy cloths. I try to twist a screw that was too tight. I got it lose only to have it hit me in my good eye.

"Ack!" My hand immediately went to cover my eye, accidentally knocking over the Inator in the process. It sparked so I thought I was safe but then it exploded. The wires sent out strong electrical waves, messing up my sensors. My entire body started to twitch, my head felt like it was about to split in two. The vision in my mechanical eye started to go fuzzy till I couldn't see out of it at all. This never happened before. Such a strong power shortage was dangerous for someone made almost entirely out of metal and wires.

"What's going on in there Borg 1-0-4! I swear if you broke something-" Always the caring doctor isn't he. The pain stops as the power surge stops as I curl into a fetal possision. I pant a bit. I'd probably throw up too if I'd eaten anything. Dr. D walks in and sees the toppled machine. He's beyond angry.

"Look what you did! My Inator ruined! You useless hunk of junk, you were supposed to fix it not break it. That's it, three hours of extra training, no breaks!" Just for good measure he gives me a swift kick in the stomach. He was about to do it again when the lights went out. The Doofenbot creaked to a halt. Dr. D stumbled around looking for a door, mumbling curses in English and German.

"DADDY! TURN ON THE LIGHTS!" That was Vanessa. One other thing I liked about her; she was the only one who could scream at Dr. D without getting thrown in jail.

"Coming Vanessa, coming. I don't know what you did but once the lights come back on you're going to get it. I swear." I was used to the doctors vague threats. He really thought I caused the lights to turn off, how was I supposed to do that? Always a scapegoat. My mechanical eye rebooted so I switched to night vision. The doctor might punish me later but for now I sneak off to see Vanessa. I'll be able to have a little calm before the storm.

XXXXX

I was stuck watching the monitors. It was a important, boring job to do. Perry was with me, taking down note on this month's rations. I've gotten used to the fact that he was a secret agent. He communicates easily with a pen and paper. Ferb has been trying to build a translator for him with little success. I'm glad he's trying though.

"Perry, everything seems ok on the monitors so I'm just going to go alright?" He looks at me for a moment, debating on letting me leave my post before he nods. I get up to go when the monitors start going haywire. Perry jerks up and rapidly presses keys.

"Grrrr." He lets out his little chatter sound angrily.

_"Isabella! Isabella, what's going on?" _Candace's voice rings through my transceiver.

"I don't know. Everything was fine just a moment ago. I think it's a giant power surge! It's sorting out our systems!"

_"Stay calm Isabella. Did you back up all the records in the computer?"_

"Yeah, I think so. But what about our systems? They're all in overload. If we don't have working monitors that disgusting, slimy Dr. Doofenshmirtz could plan a surprise attack!"

_"Hey I heard that! That is the other me you're talking about you know."_ Our Dr. Doofenshmirtz voice yelled at me. I always forget about him.

"Sorry. Candace things aren't looking so good on this end. The energy levels are rising, our power unit can't hold this much electricity. It isn't going to be long until we-" Perry stops his typing as the monitors shut down along with the lights. The backup lights glow a faint bronze.

"Never mind."

_"Isabella, you start up the west wing generator while Ferb and I try to start up central generator. Once you do that meet up with us in the lobby. We've never had a power outage like this. We're going to need a team meeting."_

"Yes ma'am!" Perry hopped off his chair and we headed to get the generator. We used it sometimes when we needed to get untraceable power. What really worried me was that we were totally vulnerable right now. All our systems were down until we could get the generators working, even in that small amount of time Dr. D could stage a full on attack. I hope Ferb's alright. He's been getting jumpier as of late. Walking down the halls I have to wonder, what was strong enough to cause such a big black out?

**MWAHAHAHA! It's getting interesting now and for those of you who think it's getting close to the end, you are wrong. This is just the beginning. Barley the surface of what I have planned. I'm going to be doing a heck of a lot of updating today so…tata for now. Review please.**


	8. Out to search

**Update on the story, yay! In all honesty I was about to give up on this thing since I really had no more motive to write it anymore but today I just felt like working on it. Enjoy.**

We all met in the main lobby after we got the generators up and running. Baljeet was hysterically trying to pull up the files on the biggest computer. Murmurs went buzzing everywhere in the room. Nothing had ever given off that much power before. Sure we've had our little surges before but this was an all-out overload.

"People, people quiet down!" Candace shouted at us. I settled down in a seat between Ferb and Dr. Doof. Baljeet was still working on bringing up the records.

"Stupid computer. We need a new one."

"Ah, yes Baljeet. Why don't I just go out into the street and pick you up one of those pretty pink laptops with a kitty screen saver?" Ferb was rarely snarky or sarcastic but there have been some points when he lets something slip.

"I get your point Ferb. Man of action my left foot." Baljeet tried to mumble the last part so Ferb couldn't hear it but I'm sure he did. He just chose to ignore it.

"Come on Baljeet, we need you to bring up those files. It's your job to make this stuff work."

"Yes, Candace. I'm not a geeky computer wizard though. There's only so much I can do with what we have. Eureka! Got it!" Baljeet twirled the monitor around for the rest of us to see.

"Alright people listen up, all of Danville is powerless. According to these numbers it should remain that way for about five hours. Our sources indicate that the power surge started right about…here." Candace pointed to a map on the screen. It was just a few miles past the city limits.

"Candace that's impossible. Ferb and I went looking there a few days ago and there was nothing." It was true. When we went there all we found was an empty field. Ferb moved uncomfortably in his seat as we talked about it.

"That's odd. There must be something there. Some sort of…I don't know, underground device or magnetic frequencies. Baljeet, is that even possible?" Candace asked Baljeet as his fingers typed on the keyboard rapidly. I swear that boy needs to slow down sometimes.

"Technically speaking, yes but I highly doubt any underground machines could send of a signal that strong considering that they're, well, underground."

"I see. Isabella, Ferb, Perry. You three go and check this out. The rest of you, go around and check all the other systems for disturbances. Baljeet, Dr. Doof, you two stay with me and try to work on this computer. LET'S MOVE GUYS!" Candace clapped her hands and we all went our separate ways. Perry grabbed my wrist while Ferb followed us.

"It doesn't make sense. Nothing was there. No one was there. Isabella do-do you think he could have…could it have been him?" I looked a Ferb curiously. He had such a pleading look in his eyes. I felt so sorry for him. I knew that it wasn't Phineas. The look on Ferbs' face though. He was begging me not to bash down his hope.

"Maybe Ferb. You never know." I got on my toes and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Over all this time he's become more of a brother to me than ever before.

**Short chapter is short. Nothing much to say for this one. Next chapter is going to be the longest I've ever had so stay with me here. Please review.**


	9. Wellpeople will hate me now

*Looks at last update* Holy...gahh! Ok, ok let's get to the chase. I've been re-reading my chapters and the entire time I was thinking one thing. Freakin' crap, I write like a five year old. I know my POV has been everywhere and ma grammmzers aint dat gooooooodzzzzz so I have decided something. I. Am. Going. To. Re-Write. This. This version will still be up for a while so I can look back on it while re-writing some things but look out for the new version of this story.

**_Boyborg: If I_ Missed**

...or something like that. Any suggestions for a re-boot name? Tell me. I'll be posting it soon. After I've gotten everything worked out I probably will delete this version. Ok bye.


End file.
